


Sweet Demure

by benrumo



Series: Minific Requests [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, PWP, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benrumo/pseuds/benrumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just… Well, maybe it is a little silly, but some part of you always imagined that were you ever to meet your Alternian counterparts that… That there would be some kind of connection. Some part of you hoped that the bonds between you that spanned the very existence of the universe and time itself would amount to more than just blood and bones.</p>
<p>Maybe, you think, maybe you were hoping for too much. Just another of Serket’s windy fantasies.</p>
<p>You are determined that this will not be the case. Not this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Demure

“Oh my!” you say. “It is just such an honor to meet the two of you! I mean, I’ve read about the both of you extensively, but there’s just so much missing! Even as a Hero of Light, there’s only so much I can do on my own, and unfortunately my companions have never show much of an interest in… anyone other than themselves, really! Oh, this is just so exciting, getting to draw comparisons not only between my own understanding of you to your actual selves, but between the two of you as well! Two alternate versions of what are in many ways myself and in many other ways completely individual beings! We all share so much, and yet there are so many more similarities between you, Vriska, who lived on Alternia, and your ancestor, who was in essence just another version of the me who played through our futile session. This is just…”

“So exciting,” the two alternate Serkets finish for you, sounding more than a touch bored.

Boredom you’re used to. You frequently bore your comp8tr8s. It’s just a side effect of being, well, you! You have no desire to change, so you’ve learned not to take it personally.

What’s harder to let roll off your shoulders is the look the two Alternian versions of yourself share. The smirk that one shoots the other is identical, right down to the way they lean slightly to one side to flip their hair back over their shoulder to show off every vicious fang. One is the mirror image of the other, to coin a phrase, though the mirror would have to be a fair bit distorted to account for the age difference.

And there you stand, betwixt the two, as different as different can be.

Even that doesn’t bother you too much. After all, your differences are mainly a reflection of the varying cultures in which the three of you were raised! You are silently cataloging every quirk you see and filing it away for study later. Nothing could be more telling about Alternian culture than the lives of those who were a part of it!

You just… Well, maybe it is a little silly, but some part of you always imagined that were you ever to meet your Alternian counterparts that… That there would be some kind of connection. Some part of you hoped that the bonds between you that spanned the very existence of the universe and time itself would amount to more than just blood and bones.

Maybe, you think, maybe you were hoping for too much. Just another of Serket’s windy fantasies.

You are determined that this will not be the case. Not this time.

“Would the two of you care to join me on an adventure?” you ask.

That catches their attention immediately.

“Adventure, you say?”

“Where to?”

Vriska lights up with an eternal fire at the very suggestion, bright and chaotic, but Mindfang simply smolders. For all her subtlety, Mindfang seems a million times more…

Dangerous, you realize. Your counterparts are dangerous.

“Well… We could…” Come on, Serket, gather your wits! “Let me guide you through the memory of our session! Only one player in my session had any interest in gathering treasure, and fortunately for us her efforts lacked the diligence a true expedition requires! I’m sure there are still many secrets to be found!”

“Let’s go!” Vriska immediately exclaims. With a hop and a spin, two rocket shoes adorn her feet in place of her previous footwear.

“Hm. Why not?” Mindfang replies in her own good time. “Beats sitting around here with a bunch of kids.”

She doesn’t seem impressed. Of course she doesn’t seem impressed, you silly Sylph! She’s a grown woman who’s been on thousands of adventures! You know that better than anyone. How could you hope to impress her with something as mundane as a walk through your session?

“Of course,” you say, hiding your disappointment. You aren’t giving up yet, however! “Let’s be on our way then.”

The moment you land on the surface of your planet, all of the memories come rushing back to you. It wasn’t that you forgot any details of your session per se (one of the perks of the afterlife), but you don’t believe you’ve even visited a section of your planet in several hundred years! You’d forgotten how elegant it was, and how beautifully the mythology was interwoven with the tasks you were meant to complete during your entirely too brief stay there.

It isn’t until Vriska gets so fed up with your exposition that she asks if your promise of treasure was only a ploy to force her to listen to your ramblings that you realize you’ve been talking from the moment the three of you touched down.

“Oh… I’m so sorry. I just get carried away sometimes,” you mumble out an apology.

You can feel Mindfang’s eyes on you. You wonder what she can see with her vision 8-fold. You are so thoroughly embarrassed you are not sure you will ever recover.

“Give the kid a break,” Mindfang says, and for a moment your heart lifts. But only for a moment. “Not everyone can be like us.”

You have officially spoiled any hope you had of connecting with your counterparts.

“But that’s not necessarily a bad thing, now is it?” Mindfang continues, mostly to Vriska, who looks as confused as you feel.

“Look at this precious little morsel.”

She lifts your chin with the tips of her fingers until your eyes meet.

“She looks a hair’s breadth away from crying. Isn’t that just the sweetest thing you’ve ever seen? Ready to cry her eyes out because some future versions of herself aren’t impressed by her little stories.”

You aren’t sure what shocks you more, the blatant cruelty of her words (no one would ever dare to say such a thing on Beforus!), or the way the fire in her eyes jumps to life as a hot tear streaks down your face.

“What? What?” Vriska says, desperate to be in the middle of everything, like the child you know she is. When she can’t stand tall enough on her toes to get a clear view over Mindfang’s shoulder, she uses her rocket shoes to achieve an added boost.

You brush Mindfang’s hand away. You know her games. You’ve read about them a thousand times. You aren’t going to fall for her tricks. You wipe your tears away and rearrange your glasses.

“I’m sorry,” you repeat, more steadily. “I’ve simply had more time than either of you to contemplate this meeting. Forgive me for being disappointed when the reality doesn’t match up to my expectations.”

You hope she notes the subtle jab.

“Now, I think I’ve learned all I can here. If you don’t mind, I’ll just leave the two of you to become better acquainted. I’m sure you can find your own way back. In fact, I have no doubt.”

“And just where do you think you’re going?” Mindfang demands, all sass and daring.

“Back to wherever the others have wandered off to. I don’t want to miss what might be a limited opportunity to learn about all the others from your universe.”

“I don’t think so.”

Before you can even think to ask Mindfang just what she meant by that, you are swept off your feet.

“Where are you taking me?” you demand of Mindfang’s backside, the only part of her with which you can make eye contact in your current position.

“You think you’ve learned everything you can from me? I haven’t even begun to teach you what I know.”

Vriska follows along behind, just as vocal and demanding as you are, but to no more effect. Mindfang is strong, far stronger than you and Vriska combined. You are helpless. For the moment.

Vriska falls silent soon after you decide to give in and conserve your energy, though for what you can assume is an entirely different reason. You watch her face as her eight eyes turn from Mindfang to some object ahead. What could have attracted her attention? What is Mindfang scheming?

“Why are we going there?” Vriska asks, her nose crinkling up in a sneer. “What kind of treasure do you expect to find in a place like that?”

“The best kind of treasure, pipsqueak,” Mindfang assures her. “Just you wait and see.”

A few moments pass, and your questions are answered. Some of them, at any rate.

“My hive? What do you expect to find here?”

“Come now,” Mindfang says as she lowers you gently, much more gently than she grabbed you, to the ground. “I expected this kind of innocence from the pipsqueak, but I figured you at least would catch on a little faster.”

“What…” But you understand before the word even leaves your mouth. “No.”

She just smirks at you, that infuriating smirk that you don’t share, as the fire in her eyes grows even brighter.

“No?”

“I have no interest in…” You’d really rather not discuss such topics in front of such a young, innocent version of yourself. “In anything you have planned.”

“That right?”

Mindfang moves forward, step by step. Each inch of space is an invasion and a conquest. No one would ever dare to do this on Beforus. No one would even dare to dream it! You are entirely unsure how to deal with such a… a crass and brazen personality!

Your back touches the wall, and you realize you have nowhere left to retreat to. Miles of black skin, a fully grown troll body, stands between you and your freedom.

“No,” you repeat again, with more confidence than you feel.

_“Yes.”_

Lips press firm against your own, as hungry for you as the fire in her eyes. Your mind becomes hazy, as if your two consciousnesses are melding together, and yours is being dominated in the exchange. You’re dreaming of memories that aren’t your own, of high seas and cresting waves, of dark flesh covered by cerulean waters. Dreams you didn’t dare to dream, but couldn’t put aside.

You might have been lost forever if a vital memory, a memory of a book you once read, didn’t float to the surface of your mind. It’s a casual connection between fiction and reality, and it saves you.

You mentally push back with everything you have, your mind against hers.

“No!” you order, mentally throwing her off you. You are only too aware that the only reason you win this battle is because you caught her off guard.

Mindfang pouts once she recovers from the blast (which is almost instantaneously).

“Why not? You said you wanted to learn about me, didn’t you?”

“This isn’t what I meant, and you know it.”

“I know what you want, princess. And I know how to give it to you. You think it’s all safe up there in your head,” she taunts, boxing you in with her arms and leaning close. “You want a lesson? Here’s the most important thing you’ll ever learn: no treasure is safe when I’m around.”

You are so furious it is difficult to breathe. How dare she? You would never in your life think of abusing your power to see into someone else’s dreams! You weren’t even aware you had that power!

“How?” you demand to know.

She winks.

“With a kiss.”

You bite your lip. You’ve never read about such a power, never even dreamed of it.

“Teach me.”

Mindfang laughs.

“I knew there was a bit of spider in you somewhere.”

“Hey! Don’t leave me out! I want to learn too!”

“Don’t worry, pipsqueak. I’ve got a plan for you as well.”

“She’s just a child!” you protest, even as Mindfang’s arm slips around your waist and drags you towards her.

“And exactly how young were you your first time?” Mindfang accuses.

You admittedly have no reply to that, as she no doubt already knew.

Mindfang drags you down onto a pile of plush pillows where you often read and chatted to your friends on your husktop. You already feel dirty. The way her hand not-so-subtly slides across your rear as you fall vastly increases this feeling.

“Relax, princess. I know this isn’t your first time.”

She flips you over in her lap, and you marvel again at her strength. Soon, however, you’re too busy marveling at the feel of her breasts against yours and her tongue sliding past your lips to think of anything else.

Her leg slides between yours and you feel your dress rise above your hips. You spare a moment’s thought for Vriska, no doubt watching from behind and getting a clear view of your posterior. Then her agile fingers slide between your legs.

She guides your hips up with a nudge of your knee and slides your panties down. Before you can think about lifting your legs to work them the rest of the way off, she capchalogues them. That shouldn’t be possible! She shouldn’t be able to take objects still clearly in your possession.

_She’s a thief,_ you remind yourself, _a thief._

 She laughs at the disapproving look in your eye and kisses you again.

“Turn over,” she orders, “and lay down.”

Her hands never leave your bulge and you rearrange yourself. The cold metal of her missing arm soon seems warmer than her flesh. She spares a moment to spread your legs wider as you setting back against her chest, but one hand is always on you, twining your soft, wet flesh through her fingers and wielding you as deftly as any sword to grace her hand.

“The secret is simpler than you think, princess,” she whispers, the heat of her breath in your ear the only indication that she shares your arousal. “In fact, there’s not even a trick to it. Not with someone so obvious.”

The noise you make is one of as much frustration as passion. You flail most gracelessly until your fingers make purchase on the top of her breeches. You mean to wrest some control back into your own hands, but try as you might you can’t remove her clothing from this angle. She only laughs at you again.

“Careful, princess, you might hurt yourself,” she mocks, but thankfully she concedes to help you.

Soon you can feel the movement of her own bulge against you. The queer thought strikes you that this is exactly how it will one day feel when you do this to another. After all, she is in so many ways you.

“Tell me, princess, do you want to deny how much you want this now?”

“No.”

No sooner have the words left your lips before she’s filling you. Everything about her is so much larger than life, including the way she feels inside you.

“Hey! Don’t think you can forget about me!”

You only realize your eyes are closed when you go to look for Vriska. She’s standing where the two of you left her, awkwardly abandoned by the door. Her cheeks are flushed a tell-tale blue.

“Of course not, pipsqueak. Well, alright. Maybe for a moment. But honestly, can you blame me? Isn’t she just perfect?”

You would roll your eyes at her grandiose dialogue if you weren’t busy trying to shift her back into that one, excellent spot inside you.

“Who would have thought,” she continues, “that I would be my own type? It’s fitting, in an insane sort of way. Don’t you think so, pipsqueak?”

“Huh?”

Vriska, it seems, is far too preoccupied with analyzing your sex to answer her properly. You are not at all sure what to feel about that, nor what Mindfang is saying.

“Come here.”

She beckons Vriska over with a crook of her finger.

“Loose the clothes first.”

“Mindfang, this is highly inappropriate!” you remind her. On Beforus, there were laws against this sort of thing! Or, you imagine there were. You can’t believe any of your long dead legislators conceived quite this situation, however. You are not sure you believe it yourself.

“Spinneret, princess. Call me Spinneret. I think we’re at least on a first name basis now, don’t you? Now come here,” she orders Vriska, who is still struggling to remove her shoes. “I told you I had a plan for you, didn’t I?”

You reach out with your mind to stop Vriska an instant before her small hand captures your breast.

“Spinneret, I refuse to…”

Your mind goes hazy once again. You distantly feel your jaw clamp shut.

“Don’t be boring. You want to teach, don’t you? So teach.”

“Yeah!” Vriska agrees, her voice a younger mirror of Mindfang’s own. “Teach me, princess.”

Vriska practically throws herself in your lap when your mental grip on her relaxes. Her hands grab you hard enough to hurt, and she takes absolutely no care for your person. Where Mindfang is fluid and graceful, she is clumsy and rough. Her inexperience shines as brightly as everything else about her. It is that fact that moves you more than anything.

“If you’re going to do it,” you sigh, “at least do it properly.”

You grab her hands and guide them to the hem of your dress.

“Now, for your first lesson…”


End file.
